


Look Where You're Going

by Deansrainbowslinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Frottage, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansrainbowslinky/pseuds/Deansrainbowslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel High School AU<br/>Cas is a nerd,<br/>Dean is a jerk & Sammy needs his older brother.</p><p>Castiel quickly realizes how humanizing it is to see others in a vulnerable state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1-  
> The introduction to the story, naturally.  
> I plan to incorporate a pleasant balance of fluff/smut in the next/upcoming chapter(s)  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Please feel free to leave me comments, they are very much appreciated.

It was the same as any other day of high school. When the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, a mob of antsy teenagers swarmed into the hallways making a mad dash for the front doors. Cas scrambled to shove his pile of notebooks and folders into his messenger bag, making sure to push his chair in as he vacated his desk. On the way out of the classroom, he offered a polite smile and a 'thank you' to his teacher. 

"I wish all my students could be like you," his English teacher sighed. "Have a good weekend, Cas."

 

As Cas began on his journey through the halls, he kept his head down. Though he was an exceptional student with many merits to his name, he still remained his shy insecure self. Making eye contact with any of the cool kids would most certainly earn him a shove into a locker or a cutting insult. Taking a sharp turn towards the lobby, he found himself colliding with a warm leather-clad body. Suddenly Cas' nostrils were filled with the aroma of stale cigarette smoke.

 

"Watch it, Novak,"

Cas didn't have to look up to put a name to the voice. Dean Winchester, the school's token misunderstood badass. 

"I'm sorry," muttered Cas, eyes still glued to the tiled floor. "Should've been looking where I was going."

"That's right. Don't let it happen again." 

 

Continuing on his way, Cas shoved open one of the front doors, assaulted by the smell of car exhaust. He saw his way to one of the benches, peering through the parking lot in search of his mom's car. When he didn't see it, he flipped open his messenger bag and rifled through it to find his chemistry notebook. After several moments immersed in the franticly-drawn diagrams of carbon rings and chicken scratch notes, his ears zeroed in on a conversation happening behind him.

 

"No, c'mon. Let's wait. Dad said he be here." pleaded a cracking pubescent voice.

"Sammy," Cas' ears perked up, identifying this voice as Dean Winchester's. "This is dad we're talking about. He never fucking shows up. Let's start walking."

"Please, Dean. My bag is so heavy, I don't want to carry it the whole way home." 

Cas heard the rustling of fabric on fabric, a zipper jingling. "I got you. Now let's go."

 

Pretending not to watch, Cas half-peered down at his notes, keeping the brothers in his sight. Dean was dragging along, his backpack on one shoulder, and his brother's overstuffed worn out bag on the other. He found himself suddenly confronted with a strange feeling, part sadness and part adoration. Before he could be too overwhelmed by it, he heard the unmistakable grind of tires on pavement. Taking a deep breath, he raised a finger to his mom, a nonverbal 'one minute' signal. 

 

"Hey!"

Dean shot an intimidating look over his shoulder. "What, Novak?"

"Do you-" Cas took another deep breath to muster some false confidence. "Would you guys like a ride?" He gestured to his mom's car, where she was waiting impatiently.

Sam's eyes brightened at the offer, "YES"

This found him quickly met with an elbow jab to the ribcage. Dean glared over to him.

"Well, we're heading out now if you'd like to come." Cas shakily added.

Sam jaunted over to the car just as Cas opened the door to ask his mom if it was okay. With a forced smile she unlocked the doors.

 

The ride to their house was tense, to say the least. Every question Cas' mom asked the boys was met with a timid one word answer from Sam and a gruff one from Dean.

As they neared their destination, Dean urged her to stop and let them out at the end of the street. 

 

"Should make it easier for you," Sam mumbled, looking down at his feet.

 

"No no no. I want to make sure you get inside alright," Mrs. Novak insisted.

 

Dean let out a sigh of resignation, "fine, you can take this right then."

 

Coasting down the old beat-up road, it began to dawn on Cas that they were entering the sketchy part of town his mom had warned him never to explore. He'd never been there before, and as they pulled into a parking spot at a dingy run-down motel, the sad feeling started to creep its way across his chest again. Looking over to his mom, he saw a frown beginning to form. 

 

Sam reached for the door handle, about to scramble out of the car. 

 

"Wait, Sammy." Dean ordered. He threw open the door of the car, fumbling for a key in his pocket and creaking open one of the motel room doors. Rubbing an exasperated hand over his face, he trudged back to the vehicle. "Dad's long gone. Left us a note and five bucks."

 

Before Cas could say a single word, his mother chimed in, maternal instincts in overdrive. "Get back in the car, hon." Dean rolled his eyes at the pet name. 

 

Sitting frozen in the back seat, Sam anxiously bit at the inside of his cheek. The shame of someone realizing the dysfunction of his 'home' life had him in its grips.

Thankfully, Dean spoke up.

 

"No, it's fine. Dad does this sometimes. He's-" Dean trailed off.

 

"I insist." Mrs. Novak said in an assertive, almost threatening tone. "Go get your stuff. I don't know where your father is, but I do know you boys don't belong in a place like this alone."

 

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself to let go of his tough-guy ego and accept help for once. If it wasn't for Sammy, he probably wouldn't have taken her up on the offer.

 

"You heard her Sammy," Dean spoke in a militant tone, "Come grab your crap."

 

 

The ride back to the Novak residence was quiet, but the tension was gone. Cas closed his eyes, coming to terms with the fact that Dean Winchester was just as vulnerable as he was, if not more so. Looking back in the rearview mirror, his gaze met Dean's. Instead of the sneer he expected, his eyes found those of a person not unlike him. Dean let down his guard as they held the eye contact just long enough for Cas to see a few tears welling up in his eyes. His heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach as sadness turned to another feeling he couldn't quite place. Instead of dreading the brothers' stay at his house, he realized he really was looking forward to it. Regardless of the circumstances, his all-time biggest most secret crush would be sleeping in his home for at least the night. A sudden pang of guilt shocked Cas as he started to daydream about consoling Dean. 

Maybe he would even need a hug. Maybe that would turn into a kiss. Cas spaced out, watching the scenery pass by. In his mind, he was kissing the tears from Dean's cheeks. He was so caught up in his fantasies that he barely noticed they'd pulled into his driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get awkward, then more awkward.  
> Cas finds himself in a very unexpected situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)  
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated. Feedback keeps the story alive :)))

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Cas anxiously picked at his food, trying his hardest to avoid gawking at Dean sitting across the table from him. Dean and Sam, on the other hand, scarfed down their meals as fast as they could. Mrs. Novak frowned, knowing that they must have literally been quite close to starving before being brought to their house. As Sam engulfed his last forkful of rice, he cleared his throat.

"Thank you so much for the food, Mrs. Novak."

"You're welcome sweetie," she said with a gentle smile. 

Dean took a swig of his rootbeer and set it down on the table. "Yeah, thanks."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Cas looked up from his plate, locking eyes with Dean. He suddenly felt very warm as his face and ears flushed red. Had he just imagined it or did Dean just flash him a devilish smirk? Before he had time to analyze the exchange, the moment was gone.  
After the plates were all cleared from the table, Cas began to panic. Was he expected to entertain the Winchesters now? He hadn't thought this far ahead. 

"So, uh," Dean cleared his throat, "What do you want to do now?"

They came to the mutual agreement of watching some mindless television. That way the silence was less uncomfortable. After their fourth episode of Cops, Sam seemed to be fading fast, nodding off against the arm rest of the plush floral-upolstered couch in Cas' living rooom. 

"Well," Cas began, noting the unintentional social queue. "I guess I'll let you guys get some sleep. Do you want some.. uh. blankets or something?"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Dean mumbled, shucking his leather jacket and making it into a makeshift blanket for Sam. 

Cas nodded to himself. "Goodnight then."  
He sauntered over to the front door, grabbing his messenger bag to bring upstairs with him to his bedroom. When he reached the third stair, he turned back to Dean who stood up to get his attention.

Dean took a deep breath, his green eyes glowing in the flickering light of the television. "I just wanted to say thank you. I'm sorry for being such a dick to you, man. It really, uh. It really means a lot to me and Sammy."

Grateful for the dim lighting, Cas' face burned red. "Don't worry about it. I will be upstairs if you need anything."

"I think we can fend for ourselves," Dean spat defensively. 

With the creaking of the wooden steps beneath him, Cas meandered up the staircase grinning to himself. Dean Winchester was sleeping at his house. In the same building as him. He tried his hardest to avoid squealing with excitement. Though it was under some unfavorable circumstances, his long-suppresed fantasies were partially coming true, and that was enough for him for the time being.

\---

The glowing digits on the clock next to his bed read 12:53 as Cas awoke with a start to a pained moaning noise traveling up the stairs to his bedroom. He hurriedly shimmied on a t-shirt and ran barefoot down the stairs in just a shirt and his boxers. Every terrible scenario flashed through his head. Did someone break into their house and hurt one of the boys sleeping in the living room? Had Dean woken in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and tripped over something in the darkness, breaking his leg? Rounding the corner at the bottom of the stairs and swinging around the banister of the railing, Cas could make out the silhouette of Dean's sleeping body, twisting and shaking on the couch.

"Dean?" Cas let out in a shaky but assertive tone.

No response. 

On the other couch lay Sam, sleeping soundly. Cas rushed to Dean's side, shaking his shoulders to assure he was okay. The only response was another strangled cry.

"Dean!" Cas was getting worried.

Jerking awake, Dean bolted upright clutching tightly at Cas' upper arms out of impulse. He was sobbing, fear alive in his eyes illuminated by the light in the hallway. Once he was awake enough to recognize his surroundings, he loosened the death grip on Cas. 

"A-are you okay?" Cas was welling up at the sight of Dean in such distress.

"Fuck." Dean spat, tears still streaming down his face as he realized what had just happened. Cas Novak, the dweeb he constantly teased for his nerdiness and soft demeanor was there, inches away from him in his most vulnerable state. "Not a word of this to anyone, Novak. You hear me?"

"Of course not." Cas paused. "Are you okay though?"

Melting at the gentleness in Cas' tone, Dean sighed. "This just.. happens sometimes. Everyone gets nightmares sometimes. I'm not going soft or anything."

A surge of confidence ran through Cas' bloodstream. This was his chance.  
"Do you.." Cas gulped. "Want a hug?" 

"Of course I don't want a fucking hug. What do I look like, a pussy?"

"I just thought I'd offer.." Immediately regretting his decision to offer such an intimate gesture of comfort with Dean Winchester himself,   
Cas' heart sank to the bottom of his stomach.

Dean closed his eyes, willing himself to drop his tough-guy charade for just a moment. He'd be lying if he said he'd never harbored any feelings for Cas. All the teasing and taunting at school had been his way of convincing himself his deeply-repressed feelings did not actually exist. As Cas slowly shifted his weight to leave the couch, Dean lunged across at him, trapping him in a tight embrace. 

Cas leaned back against the cushion, heart racing with the feeling of Dean's arms encompassing his lanky body. They stayed like that into the wee hours of the morning, Dean's sobs muffled by Cas' fluttering chest, until they finally faded away replaced by the calm cadence of Dean's breathing. 

\---

"Uh.."

Cas and Dean awoke with a start as Sam sat on the couch opposite them, clearing his throat in an awkward confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The social dynamic at school is different after the 'incident'  
> Cas and Dean find some alone time
> 
> ..vague boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts to get slightly dirty.  
> Eaaasing you into it, darlings.

It had almost been a week since 'the incident'. Dean had softened up a bit in regards to Cas, going out of his way at school to chat him up. The first day he slid in next to Cas at the lunch table, everyone in the cafeteria stopped to gawk at them. It was a strange sight, considering the norm. Usually Dean would just scoff at Cas as he walked by, pull at the strap of his messenger bag in the hall to fuck with him, or call out "Hey Novak!" making a crude gesture to which his cronies would respond with a snicker. Those days seemed to finally be over, which was a relief to Cas. However, he was not expecting company for lunch, and froze up as soon as Dean sat down beside him.

"Sup Cas?" Dean playfully elbowed him.  
All Cas could muster up was a weak shrug, anxious from all the attention on them. He was used to blending in unnoticed, aside from the occasional bullying courtesy of Dean. 

"What do you want to do tonight?" 

Cas was beside himself, still working hard to comprehend and register the fact that Dean Winchester was interested in spending time with him.  
"Uhm.. What do you usually do for fun?"

Dean chucked at the inquiry and sighed. "Don't know if you're ready for any of that. Know of any cool places around here? We could go stir up a little trouble if you wanna. Just us. Sammy will be fine on his own studying, he's a nerd like you."  
Was that a wink? That was definitely a wink.

Flushed in the face, Cas racked his brain for ideas. He never really got out to do anything fun anymore, constantly bouncing between school and home. A break from the honor student life might be good for him. How about that park his mom used to take him to when he was younger? Nah. There was a downtown area where they lived but it was a dingy washed out place with nothing fun to do. Then it came to him. The trails he used to walk when he was younger. He and a childhood friend would run through the woods, using sticks as swords, and pretending to be knights on a quest. Fond memories flooded his brain as he began to space out, reminiscing. The smell of summer, plenty of privacy amongst the thick forestry, how the dense underbrush eventually parted, leading to a wide open field perfect for- 

"I'll take that as a no.." 

Cas snapped back to reality and smirked at Dean, "I've got just the place."

\---

Dean couldn't stop thinking about the smirk Cas gave him for the rest of the day. A mischievous side of Cas he had only dreamed about. Quite literally. His mind wandered for hours, wondering where Cas was going to take him. Flashbacks of his dirty Cas dreams danced through his head during class, threatening to blow his cover when he was asked to come to the front of the class, trying to will away his erection.

Two rooms over, Cas was in his English class staring out the window at nothing. Inside his head he was fantasizing about their trip to the woods later. He had to try to keep himself in check, but it was so hard. His fantasies were so vivid they blurred the line between reality and his daydreams. As far as Dean was concerned, they were just friends. Very newly friends. Cas was way too timid to try to push anything on Dean, but he almost felt guilty having such dirty thoughts about someone who barely just entered his life. The bell rang signifying the end of the day, and the end of Cas' daydream. He gathered his belongings, shoved them in his messenger bag, and headed for the door.

\---

Sam was all settled in with his chemistry textbook, notebook, calculator, and pen when Cas and Dean departed.

"Bye mom, be back in a while!"

"Make sure you keep your phone on you!" Mrs. Novak shouted from the kitchen.

Latching the door behind them they were off pounding the pavement on foot. It took Cas a few minutes to remember where the brush cleared as an entrance to the path. Dean didn't mind the delay, talking a mile a minute about his day. At first it seemed very strange to Cas that Dean Winchester would have so much to say to him, then it dawned on him that nobody, not even the kid's father probably ever took the time to listen.   
During their walk, Cas learned a lot about Dean. His family life was disturbingly more dysfunctional than it already seemed. He spent most of his effort working to protect Sam, attempting to be a father figure to him, a brother, and a friend. It was hard for him, Sam was so much younger and naive to the point where Dean didn't dare corrupt him with most of the things he actually wanted to talk to someone about. Thankfully, he found Cas. 

-

"It's right up here," Cas huffed, his stamina and lungs not quite what they were when he was 8.

Dean tripped on a tree root sticking up through the dirt, and accidently found himself colliding with Cas. Out of impulse, Cas gripped at his upper arm to support his weight instead of letting him fall to the ground. Even after Dean found himself on level ground, stable on his feet, Cas' grip remained on his bicep. Green met blue as they gazed into eachother's eyes for maybe a second too long, and they continued on their way through the clearing brush. The field was just a few yards ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean enjoying nature..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Breaking through the clearing and out into the field, Cas found himself in awe. Not only was it much more beautiful than he remembered, but as the sun had begun to lower itself in the sky, everything glowed in the golden light. While Cas was turning to observe Dean's reaction, he bolted out of the woods running into the field and throwing himself down into the grass. Cas jogged over to him, grinning to himself. Dean's face alight in wonderment like a child, laying on his back smiling up at the clouds.

"I haven't been to a field like this since..." Dean trailed off with a sudden darkness crossing his face.

Plopping down in the dewy grass beside him, Cas wondered whether he should push Dean to answer the question or just let him be.

"Thanks for bringing me here, man. This is perfect."

Cas breathed out a content sigh. "Yeah, yeah it is."

They lay in silence, save for their shallow breaths, for what felt like a long time til Dean spoke up.  
"I'm really glad I got to know you better, Cas. I know that sounds cheesy as hell, but I really mean it."

It was still hard to grasp the fact that Dean was being so nice to him. A million thoughts and insecurities ran through Cas' head. Then, suddenly, Cas felt Dean's warm body slide up next to his. Their arms were touching and he could swear he stopped breathing. A few more moments of silence passed, this time bringing with it a strange kind of tension as Cas wondered what was about to happen next.

"Can I tell you something? You have to promise not to get mad, and don't think I'm goin soft on ya..."

Cas' breath hitched in his throat. "Anything, Dean." His voice came out a lot deeper than he intended.

Suddenly, they were face to face, just inches away from each other. 

Dean took a deep, grounding breath. "You know how I've always been such a dick to you at school? All these years?"

Breathing out an exasperated laugh through his nose, Cas rolled his eyes. "I noticed, yeah."

"Cas, I really like you," Dean blurted out, getting it over with quickly so he wouldn't have the chance to stop himself mid-sentence.

A static filled the air, Cas felt as though he was about to pass out as all the blood drained out of his face. He had no idea how to respond, considering the heart attack he was narrowly avoiding. Did Dean Winchester really just tell him he 'really like'd him? Was this some kind of cruel joke? Surely he meant as a friend and Cas was just blowing it out of proportion in is head. 

"God dammit." Dean shifted his head back to be gazing up at the clouds, now tinged with a pinkish glow. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. God dammit, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot for sa--"

Suddenly Cas was flipped on top of him, in the most brazen act he'd ever performed. All it took was Dean's embarrassed apology to verify the fact that he did, indeed, like Cas the same way. Dean sucked air in out of surprise. They laid there for a moment, Cas propped up on his elbows staring deep into Dean's eyes, green and glowing in the brilliant light of the sunset. Neither of them knew who leaned in first, but they very quickly found themselves engaged in a timid kiss, that quickly escalated to a hot and heavy makeout session. 

Coming up for air, his hair tousled and his cheeks rosy, Cas gazed down upon Dean's lightly-freckled face. "I really like you too Dean."

Dean beamed up at him, eyes aglow. "Thank god."

Soon they found themselves back at it, rolling around in the grass like the horny teenagers they were. Dean slotted a thigh between Cas' legs, feeling a warmth through their jeans as Cas rutted up against him, sensitive and growing harder by the second.   
"Fuck, Dean." It was the first time Dean had ever heard Cas curse, and his dick twitched at the gravelly sound.

"Not yet, baby" Dean joked. 

Shamelessly rubbing up against eachother, they found themselves both incredibly erect and shrouded in the dusky purple haze of the sun slipping beneath the horizon.

"Need it, Dean," Cas moaned, feeling like he was about to come in his jeans right then and there.

Dean pulled away, Cas tugging at the collar of his t-shirt, with an aggressive neediness.

"You know I want this too," responded a very flustered Dean. "Not right now. I wanna wait. I wanna treat you right."

The words held a kindness that almost melted Cas' heart right out of his ribcage.

"Also, I wanna get out of here before it's too dark to see and the coyotes come out. Don't wanna fuck with that."

"Okay." Cas nodded, crawling to his knees and pulling himself up to his feet. He extended a hand to help Dean up off the ground where they had left a trail of indentations in the grass.

\--

They wandered back through the woods, both throbbing with the lack of release, but quite content with their arms secured around eachother's lower back. Once they were back on the street, they released the hold they had on eachother's sweaty bodies. 

When they got back to Cas' house with mussed up hair and flushed faces, Sam gave them a look.

"Mind if I, uh.. Use your shower?" Inquired Dean.

"Go for it," replied Cas, running a hand through his hair to tame the wild locks. 

Dean looked back over his shoulder, padding up the stairs to the bathroom, and threw Cas a wink. It was obvious what he was about to do in the shower, and it turned Cas on even more. 

"Don't use up all the hot water, I'm gonna need one when you're done." Cas shouted up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first trip to the woods, Dean and Cas find themselves a bit frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut.  
> As always, comments are appreciated :)  
> Feedback is helpful to keep y'all satisfied

Since their little 'nature walk', Cas and Dean couldn't seem to keep their hands off eachother. At dinner, they would smirk across the table, playing footsie like a couple of dorks. On the ride to school, they would let Sam have the front seat and sneakily lace their fingers on the seat between them, using their backpacks as a shield so Mrs. Novak wouldn't see. It was harder at school considering the hundreds of eyes that could potentially be on them at any given time, but they found a way. 

Every day between 2nd and 3rd period, they would meet up in the boy's bathroom on the second floor. Sometimes it resulted in a hormone-fuelled makeout session but more often than not it was a quick sneaked peck on the lips. It made it easier for both of them to get through the school day, knowing that at the end, they'd find themselves together again. This particular Thursday found Cas exceptionally eager to lay his hands on Dean.  
Cas sat through his entire trigonometry class daydreaming, thinking of the things he wished he could do to Dean. Pictured himself looming over his splayed out body, gripping Dean's cock with only the intention of hearing one of his delicious moans. He spread Dean's thighs with ease, tongue lazily working its way down his shaft, then his--

"Mr. Novak?"

The entire class pivoted in their seats to set their gazes upon him. 40 eyeballs. Everyone was looking at him, which would normally be enough to send him into a slight panic, but this time he was struggling with the growing erection in his pants. Cas nervously cleared his throat.

"Uh.. yes?" his face radiated heat from the intense blush spreading across his cheeks to his ears. 

"Please come hand in your quiz." His teacher, a balding grumpy middle aged man, insisted.

"Up there?" his voice cracked. Several of his classmates giggled behind their hands, exchanging sinister glances between one another.

"Yes." groaned his teacher in an impatient tone.

"O-okay.."

Cas freaked out, rapid firing thoughts of things that would put his arousal to rest. Slowly rising from his desk, he grabbed his quiz and awkwardly shuffled to the front of the room to gently place it on the teacher's desk. Surely, everyone could tell. A rash of snickers broke out amongst his classmates. This was it. This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him. Shamefully trudging back to his desk, he wished for a swift and painless death. Even a painful death would do. Anything in comparison to this moment was an upgrade. 

\---

Dean was doubled over in laughter, bracing himself on the trunk of an oak tree, tears streaming from his eyes. 

"It's not funny, Dean." Cas reddened again at the memory.

"No.." Dean broke out into a fit of giggles again, "It's pretty funny. What got you so worked up, huh?" He waggled an eyebrow at Cas in a jokingly seductive manner.

With a lustful fire gleaming in his sapphire eyes, Cas met Dean's gaze and rhetorically asked, "Why don't you just let me show you?"

Immediately, Dean's laughter stopped and was replaced with a nervous but excited gulp. Subconsciously deepening his voice, he leaned in and growled in Cas' ear. "Any way you want me, baby." Before leaning back against the tree, he gave a quick nibble to Cas' earlobe. That was it.

Quickly darting his eyes around the woods surrounding them, Cas dropped to his knees, not even caring about the twigs and the dirt that would be ground into his pants and unfastened the button on Dean's jeans. Dean gasped with surprise. Cas slowly unzipped his fly, desperate for the taste of Dean's cock in his mouth.

"Fuck, Cas."

In one swift motion, Cas yanked down Dean's jeans and boxers, his hard and heavy cock springing free against his stomach. He looked up to Dean with animalistic hunger in his eyes, wetting his lips. Dean's rocked his hips forward in anticipation  
It felt better than Dean had ever imagined, Cas' plump slicked lips sliding over the head of his cock and then plunging him into a deep, warm overwhelming world of pleasure. Fully encompassing Dean's length in his mouth, Cas looked up to him with lust-blown pupils, loving the way every swirl of his tongue and bob of his head elicited a filthy pleading moan from his throat. Bracing himself against the rough trunk of the tree, Dean pored his eyes over Cas, mouth slightly parted, running a hand through his thick dark hair. In the woods, everything around them was silent, save for a slight wind whispering its way through the trees' leaves. That silence was broken as Cas reached around Dean, gripping his hips tight and thrusting him deeper into his throat. At that, Dean's legs started quivering, eyes locked on Cas as he detached from Dean with a pop and he sprung free from his lips. With a sinister smirk on his face, Cas timidly licked a stripe up Dean's cock, then abruptly plunged him back into his eager mouth. Dean shouted, meeting Cas' gaze before he threw his head back against the tree, feeling himself fill Cas' mouth and throat with a hot wet heat. Cas moaned in delight around his cock, swallowing him all down. As he watched Cas lapping up the come that had escaped his mouth and dripped out onto his thighs, Dean couldn't contain the needy whimpers that escaped him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise waits for the boys at the Novak home.  
> ..  
> More teenage hormones,  
> all the teenage hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the result of me being overeager to write smut.  
> HOWEVER-  
> plot development.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

As time wore on, there was still not a word from John Winchester. Mrs. Novak expressed a great deal of concern about it, Dean and Sam insisted that it wasn't the longest they'd been ditched by their father, and that everything should be fine. Dean even offered to try to find another place for them to stay, knowing that they must have become a burden, sleeping on their couches every night, eating their food, hitching rides to school, etc. Mrs. Novak dismissed this notion, stating that they were welcome in the home as long as they needed to be there, granted that they were doing chores around the house to help out. Though the Novaks were pleased to have the Winchester boys staying at their house, it became more and more obvious that the living room wasn't an appropriate place for long-time guests such as themselves to board up.  
One day, after school, they came home to a garage filled with haphazard piles of papers and books on a desk, filing cabinets, and general clutter. Cas recognized the items from their upstairs office, and a look of confusion settled on his face.

"Mom, are we moving?" he inquired with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Just doing some.. renovations." his mother fought to keep a smile from spreading across her face.

As they entered the home, the boys shuffling to remove their backpacks, Mrs. Novak stood with them as they looked around the living room to notice all the boys' personal belongings were nowhere in sight. That's when it dawned on Cas.

"Can you boys come upstairs with me for a moment?" Mrs. Novak was already halfway up the staircase with a spring in her step.

"O..k," Sam responded, falling behind Dean who led the way.

The upstairs hallway was flooded in warm light beaming from the doorway they were being led to. They marched past the bathroom door, then Cas' bedroom, and stood outside the open door. Dean's heart stung in his chest as he was flooded with an emotion he couldn't quite place. A few steps behind, Sam settled beside him, eyes wide with surprise. In what used to be the Novak's rarely-used office, she had set up two air mattresses for them, hung their clothes up in the closet opposite the beds, and between them had placed a small bedside table, complete with an alarm clock and a lamp emitting a warm welcoming glow. They stood there, now with Cas behind them, in silent shock.

Mrs. Novak beamed from the center of the room. "Well? What do you think?"

Before they had time for a verbal response, Sam and Dean impulsively sauntered over to her and sandwiched her in a strong grateful embrace. After a few moments of remaining in the huddle, they disbanded. Sam and Dean pulled away, tears welling up in their eyes. 

Dean took a deep breath. "This- this really means a lot to us. Thank you. Thank you."

Keeping his eyes humbly on the ground, Sam thanked her as well.

Looming in the doorway watching the emotional exchange, Cas was at a loss for words. Dean peered over his shoulder at Cas with a tearful smile on his face. Cas blinked knowingly at him, a warm sensation spreading through his body. This was probably the nicest living arrangement Sam and Dean had ever encountered, and he couldn't even comprehend how much it must mean to them.

"Well," Mrs. Novak started towards the door, "I'll let you boys get settled in. I'll call you down when dinner's ready."

Dean strode over to her til he was looking her meaningfully in the eye. "Really. Thank you."

Cas shifted aside as his mother exited the room, padding down the stairs to start cooking dinner.

"So where's your room?" Dean inquired, hint of a smirk sneaking across his face.

Looking over Dean's shoulder to find Sam happily already engrossed in his homework, Cas laced his fingers with Dean's and lead him out into the hallway, pointing at the door right next to theirs. He squeezed gently at Dean's hand as he creaked open the door and lead him into his bedroom. With a flick of the light switch, they were bathed in warm yellow light. Dean peered around him at the pale blue walls, noting the Batman posters and the anatomical diagrams of different animals. 

"What a nerd," Dean huffed in a teasing tone. 

At that, Cas latched the door behind him and led Dean to his bed, shoving him onto his back atop the plush green comforter. 

"Maybe I am a nerd," he began, hormones ushering any inhibitions aside as he started slowly unbuttoning his plaid collared shirt. He crawled atop Dean on the bed who's heartbeat was suddenly quickening, straddling his hips. "But that doesn't mean-" Cas tugged up on the bottom of Dean's t-shirt, him arching his back to allow Cas to pull it off all the way. "That I can't make you come."

Dean was laid out on the bed, groaning up at Cas who had begun to rock his hips into him. The friction of their jeans adding to the sensation of grinding their growing erections together through the fabric. Cas could feel the precum soaking through his boxers as Dean reached up with fumbling fingers to undo his button and zipper. He shifted off Dean to the side in order to shuck his pants, turning back to him as he was in the process of doing the same. Once they were both stripped down to their boxers, Cas hopped back up on Dean, rutting furiously into him.   
Dean growled and drew a sharp breath as he started to feel the precum of Cas' hot and heavy cock soaking into his boxers.   
In response to Dean's growl, Cas lowered himself, resting on his elbows, kissing up and down Dean's neck and collarbones.   
At that, Dean was whimpering helplessly, wrapping his legs up around Cas' hips. A filthy deep groan escaped Cas and went straight to Dean's dick as he thrusted harder and harder against him on the brink of release. The thin cotton of their boxers added just the right amount of extra stimulation to make Dean's erection start throbbing almost painfully as Cas ground down on him, letting out a half-gasp half-whine as he stiffened up and shuddered. Feeling Cas' come soak right through to his dick, Dean rode it out, cock aligned with the space between Cas' cheeks, til he too was gasping for breath and filling his boxers with hot sticky release. They stayed there, Cas trapped between Dean's thighs, soaking into eachother and breathing heavily, gazing amazedly into eachother's eyes. 

-

"Dinner!" Mrs. Novak's voice echoed up the stairs.

The boys peeled their bodies from one another, covered in the sticky an drying mess they had just made. Cas playfully smacked Dean's ass when he stood up to start getting dressed.  
"Welcome home Dean," he winked.


End file.
